Close your eyes
by Arthurs Merlin
Summary: Song about James leaving Lily, but coming back and getting married, Song from Westlifes album


Close your eyes

A/n This is very sad Westlife own the song, Jk owns Lily and James and Harry. I own James' sister

# Setting:Kings Cross Station Platform 9 ¾ 

_ _

_Tomorrow morning I have to leave but where ever that maybe best believe _

_I'm thinking of you_

_a can't believe how much I love you_

Lily Evans hugged her Fiancée as if never wanting to let go, James was going to fight Voldermort on the front line and she felt as if he would never come back to her. He broke away from her and looked into the green eyes, they were glassy and worried. She kissed him and broke away, she never wanted to. She hugged him one last time 

_All we have is here tonight don't wanna waste this time give me something to remember baby put your lips on mine_

## And I love you forever 

The train whistled and James had to go, she didn't want him to. Her eyes said it all. The baby wailed in the pram. James looked over at the baby, and Lily. He may lose it all. He would be back, he wouldn't let them die. James smiled at Harry and turned to Lily.

_Any time that we find our self's apart_

Just close your eyes and you'll be here with just look to your heart and that's where I'll be

"I'll be back, I'll never forget, I love you Lily Evans and always will you to Harry, just close your eyes and I'll be with you" James hugged her and made his way onto the train. He may have left everything behind.

_If you just close your eyes until your drifting away_

## Never be to far from me if you close your eyes

James looked at the window and his sister was attending to Lily who had broke down, she hardly ever did that. James thought of all the times Lily and him had had. 

_ _

_A know I'm gonna see you again promise me you won't forget_

## Cause as long as u remember a part of us will be together

_ _

James' daydream…

Lily was running around his old house, where he used to live as a child. He had hold of some itching powder and was trying to put it down Lily's jeans. She screamed and ran into the garden where his sister was waiting with the garden hose. She wet him and then Sirius pushed Lily on a swing and she fell in the water and James caught her. The climbing and sliding down hills.

_So even when you're fast asleep, look for me inside your dreams_

## Keep believing in what were sharing

Lily walked out of Kings cross-station quite upset with Rosie attending to her. Lily was thinking. If James' did come back they could all be happy. If he didn't, she didn't want to know.

_ _

_And even when I'm not there to tell you_

_I our love you forever_

_ _

Lily's daydream…

James was standing on the platform at the end of the Hogwarts 7th year and he proposed to Lily. Every one was watching. She thought also when she had stayed over at his house they had played tricks on each other. Pretend ghosts, itching powder water fights. She was already missing him ad always would. Despite how much they had hated each other in there 1st to 4th years.She loved him and he loved her.

_Any time that I can't be where you are_

## Just close your eyes

James' eyes begin to fill with tears; leaving his entire family behind was very emotional. And the principal that this could be nothing important, this mission. Then again, it could cost him his life, was distressing. James looked out of the window of the Hogwarts express.

_ _

_And you'll be here with me_

## Just look to your heart

# _James' daydream………_

The snowball fights in the snow 7 Christmas' ago. It was the best; they all caught Flu and spent Boxing Day in the hospital wing. Then the beach in Cornwall with all of his friends and Lily. The sculpture competition on the beach, the swimming and teasing of the girls.

His 18th birthday, and the video they made. It had been the 7th Gryffindor video, it was wonderful. He was opening his presents and kissed Lily on the cheek.

_If you just close your eyes you'll never be to far from me_

_Till your drifting away you'll never be to far from me_

Lily walked home with Rose and Harry, to the apartment in Kings cross west. It was late, about 8:30 pm; she put Harry to bed and placed her head down on the soft silky pillow. She tossed and turned crying in her sleep.

_So even when your fast asleep look for me inside your dreams_

## Believe in what were sharing

James watched the passing fields burn away passing windows, nearly there. James began to think again, what is he doing.

James' daydream……….

The day Harry had been born, in London hospital. James was waiting outside with Sirius, Rose and Professor Dumbledore. The waiting, for James seemed like an eternity. Would the baby survive?, He wasn't sure about muggle doctors. When Harry was born James rushed into the room to see Lily happier than ever. Smiling down at the baby, James came and hugged Lily. She was crying with happiness. Her eyes glassy, emeralds full of joy and happiness.

## And you'll be here with me

## Just look to your heart

Lily awoke next morning and heard a familiar voice in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She jumped out of bed and when she saw it was James she ran to him as if her life was totally complete once again.

_If you close your eyes_

_Is there anywhere that far?_

"James, Your back thank the heavens. What happened ?" Lily asked hugging him. 1 night was far to long, never again. He kissed her head gently. They embraced each other, as if making up for an eternity away from each other.

"Told Dumbledore I have to go back to you, you're my world Lily Evans, you and Harry and always will be" James said and kissed her as if he had been away all his life.

### _ _

### _Any time your feeling low_

## Is there anywhere my love can't go?

They broke away and then Lily was standing in a wedding dress(A month later).Lily walked down the isle, with her father gone Dumbledore offered to give Lillian away. 

"Erm Professor since my fathers not here I would be grateful if you gave me away. I need someone to do it." Lily asked shakily.

"Lily my dear it would be an honour, shall we!" Dumbledore said offering his arm.

#### Just close your eyes and I'll be there

### _I'll always love you_

When Lily came down the isle walking slowly, to James he wished she would walk faster, this felt like an eternity. Dumbledore led her down the isle his eyes gleaming with pleasure as if Lily was his own daughter.

_Just close your eyes_

## Look to your heart that's where I'll be

Lily stood opposite James and they recited the wedding speech after the vicar. They looked into each other's eyes and kissed, they would be together forever. The wedding dinner followed with Lily cradling Harry in her arms. Her 2 bridesmaids, Kirsty and Rosie Lou sitting on one side of her and James on the other, sitting next to Sirius. She thought 

'I'm the luckiest girl in the world'. She had a new name and a family. She was happy.

_ _

_Just close your eyes and we'll be together_

_Forever _

That was very sappy and I'm sorry if it was upsetting but I thought the story could be a music video. I only like Westlife's songs, a don't like them. Sorry!

Please Read and review, I would like it a lot. It would bring a smile to my face during my moch SAT'S Please!: Arthur's Merlin


End file.
